The Witching Hour
by Blackdemon21
Summary: The Witching Hour, or better known as midnight. In many myths and legends it is said that this is the time for demons to run rampant through the streets and do whatever they please, and contracts no longer hold any meaning...but sometimes, they get a little carried away and their mischief turns to something a little worse...


**Chapter 1: Confusion**

 **A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with another new story, this time it's gonna be for the anime Black Butler, or Kuroshitsuji. It's been awhile since I've written a story for this fandom, mainly it's because I've been running out of ideas, but one soon came to my head today and I've decided to share it with you all in the form of a story! How awesome is that? Anyways, enough of this unimportant rambling, let's get on with it shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this series, they belong to the wonderful mangaka that is Yana Toboso**

 **Summary: The Witching Hour, or better known as midnight. In many myths and legends it is said that this is the time for demons to run rampant through the streets and do whatever they please, and contracts no longer hold any meaning...but sometimes, they get a little carried away and their mischief turns to something a little worse...**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a normal day within the city of London, England. It had just finished raining earlier and the scent of wet grass filled the air...no one was really bothered by this since it was England after all, it was quite normal for the weather to go from sunshine to rain in a heartbeat. Anyways, not to far from the city in the outskirts of town, a large mansion rested atop a hill. This manor belonged to the Phantomhive family, a series of notorious nobles who worked for the queen to deal with many crimes that happened throughout the city.  
Many years ago the head of the manor, Vincent Phantomhive and his wife Rachel were mysteriously killed in a fire that burnt their home to ruins, their son Ciel had gone missing till he returned with a butler clad in all black. Soon, not even a day later, the mansion was fully restored as if the fire had never happened and the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive now owns the famous business of selling toys and sweets, not to mention dealing with the many heinous crime that happen within the city.

Right now, Ciel sat at his desk in his office signing papers for the latest shipment of supplies that needed to be sent over to one of the many shops that he owned. After getting through about twenty pages of paper work, Ciel let out a long groan of exhaustion. He was extremely tired and needed a break from all this work for a moment. He laid back in his seat and set the pen he was writing with to the side before calling out," Sebastian, come here at once." At the very mention of this name, a butler dressed in black with pale skin, black hair, and crimson eyes entered the room and stopped a few feet from his desk and asked,"Yes my lord?"  
"I am tired...I want something sweet, make me a chocolate eclair," Ciel ordered with a wave of his hand, not bothering to look at the other as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. "I can't do that my lord, you'll spoil your apatite before dinner is ready," Sebastian said in calm tone as Ciel shot a glare at him that could bring a grown man to his knees but Sebastian wasn't phased as Ciel spoke once again. "Are you disobeying my orders, Sebastian?" The navy haired boy asked, his single blue eye continuing to glare at him. "Of course not my lord, I'm just doing everything I can to make sure you don't spoil your apatite...now, if that is all you need I'll go back to preparing dinner," The butler said with a bow and a sly smirk that made Ciel want to just go up and slap it off, but Sebastian was gone just before he could stand. Ciel let out a huff and laid back in his seat, crossing his arms as he spun around in his seat to look outside at the fog that covered the garden and the rest of the land of his mansion, it gave him a sense of unease-like something was going to jump out and attack him, but I'm sure that's just ridiculous and if anything did try to attack him, Sebastian would be there to protect him.

Walking through the halls of the mansion, Sebastian made his way downstairs...that is, until a sharp pain in his chest caused him to come to a halt for a moment, his gloved hand clutching his heart. He shakily reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out the silver pocket watch that was given to him by the young master. The time read 5:49, there was still 3 more hours before it was time for the servants of the mansion to prepare for bed. "It's just a few more hours...I can last until then..." Sebastian said to himself in a soft voice, sounding like he was out of breath as the pain in his chest diminished until it went away completely letting him continue on his way once again as he straightened out his outfit, putting his watch back in it's respective pocket on his tailcoat. It had taken the butler a couple minutes to reach the kitchen on the main floor of the mansion, and what he saw when he entered wasn't very surprising. The kitchen was practically charred black, the oven was ruined once again and standing in the center of this disaster were the three main servants of the household-Bardroy, the chef, Mey-Rin, the maid, and Finnian, the gardener.  
"So tell me...what caused this?" Sebastian asked in an unnaturally calm voice with a kind smile on his face even though a threatening aura radiated off him, sending chills down the three servants spines. "Well...ya'see, we wanted to prepare something for the young master that would surprise him and I thought dinner was taking too long to cook so I decided to speed up the process with my flamethrower..." Bard said as he scratched the back of his head, a burnt cigarette in his mouth as he spoke, not able to look Sebastian in the eye as he laughed nervously. Sebastian sighed as he rubbed his temples, thinking of a suitable punishment for these three, but he also had to remember to prepare something for the young master as well. My, what a busy day he's had to deal with today, but it would all be worth it once night arrived.

"All of you leave at once...you will go to bed with no dinner unless you clean the mansion from top to bottom," Sebastian said as he walked past the servants, who looked at him with shock, and removed his tailcoat and hung it up on a hook close to the door that led outside then rolled up his sleeves as he go ready to cook. "But mister Sebastian! That'll take all day!" Finnian cried. "Well I suggest you get started," Sebastian said, paying no mind to the three, besides he had better things to do besides listen to their irksome whining. The three servants sighed as they dragged their feet, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the butler to his work.  
Sebastian hummed as he thought to himself of what he should cook as he looked through the fridge and saw some shellfish. An idea of what he could make came to his head as he grabbed some bacon and a pack of oysters. He started to shuck the oysters out of their shells, putting them on a pan and then thinly slicing pieces of bacon to wrap around them. He had decided to make "Angels and Devils on Horseback," an ironic sounding dish, but it seemed to suit the young master. Once he hand finished preparing them, he put the pan in the spare oven that they had installed just in case Bardroy destroyed one of them.

Clapping his hands together to get off any excess spices, Sebastian went to the sink to wash his hands and dried them off before putting his gloves back on that he had taken off before he had begun cooking. Reaching into his tailcoat pocket, he pushed a button on the top of his watch to see what time it was. It was now 6:55, it seems a good couple minutes had passed while he was preparing dinner. He let out a hum before flicking the watch closed once again and putting it back in it's respective place as he opened the door that led outside and let out a sigh at the scent of the muggy air that reached him. He crouched down and clicked his tongue, calling over the one thing that brought him peace. A black cat with golden eyes strolled over to him, letting out a small mewl as it nuzzled against him. Sebastian smiled and picked up the cat, running a gloved hand over the soft texture of its fur. The cat in his arms let out low purrs as it nuzzled into his hand letting out a small mewl here and there.  
A good couple minutes had passed and Sebastian let out a sigh,"I'm sorry my dear but we have to part ways for today," Sebastian said as he set the black cat down and made his way inside once again just as dinner was finished. He took the pan out of the oven and set each full cooked scallop on a platter then put a lid over it as he put the platter on a silver cart and made his way upstairs once again where his young master was. He rolled the cart through the halls, gasping for air as he felt his chest begin to tighten again, worse than the first time. He breathed heavily for a moment, still walking with the cart before the pain went away completely, causing the butler to let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the young masters office.

"Young master, dinner has been prepared," Sebastian said, entering the room after having knocked on the door before hand. Ciel looked up from his work with an uninterested gaze before turning his attention back to the stack of papers in front of him as he signed and read each one over. Sebastian approached the desk with the cart and took off the lid, the smell of delicious food filling the room as Ciel stopped working for a moment and set his things to the side. The butler reached under the cart and grabbed a plate and some tongs before grabbing some of the food off the platter and setting on the plate, adding a little vinaigrette and mint to it so it would give the meal more flavor before placing it before his young master along with a knife and fork.  
Ciel picked up his fork and knife then began to cut into the food that had been set out before him. Sebastian on the other hand the staring outside at the sun that was beginning to set in the distance, his fingers twitching with each second that passed. He was become anxious and wasn't sure how long he could wait. Ciel ate his meal without a single word, until he looked up at Sebastian and saw that he was staring past him out the window. He raised an eyebrow at this and then noticed the look in his eyes, it was that of a caged animal who about to be fed after so many years. "What's wrong Sebastian, that look in your eyes is making me...uneasy if that's the correct word to use," Ciel said, setting his utensils down for a second as he looked up at his butler, waiting for an answer. Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head,"o-oh, it's nothing to concern yourself with my lord, I'm just a little anxious," Sebastian said, giving Ciel a fake smile that only caused the young earl to narrow his eyes, his suspicion growing. What was he hiding?

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

* * *

Time seemed to go by much faster than expected and it was 11:48-Sebastian was in the process of preparing his young master for bed as he buttoned up the last button on his night gown, allowing the navy-blue-haired boy to climb in bed as Sebastian pulled the covers over him, holding a candelabrum in one hand. "Goodnight, my lord," Sebastian said, blowing out the candles at the earls bedside, engulfing the room in darkness except for the dim candle lit of the candelabrum he was holding that soon diminished into nothing as he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
The demon butler let out a sigh as he left the young masters bedroom and began to head downstairs to the servants quarters. It was at this moment he was glad the head butler had a separate room from the others, he didn't wish to hurt anyone, especially when _it_ was drawing near. Sebastian entered his room and made sure to close and lock the door behind him so no one would be allowed inside. He blew out the candles he was holding and set the candelabrum on the nightstand beside his bed.

He removed his tailcoat and hung it up in the closet as he removed his white gloves as well, revealing a black pentagram with a ring of spikes surrounding it with words in Latin surrounding it and his nails were jet black. He walked over to the bed and sat down, counting the seconds until it would reach midnight. Right now the time read 11:59, in 30 more seconds it would be time. Those seconds rang out clearly in his mind as they reached soon reached one as the demon let out a cry if utter agony, falling onto his side, curling into himself as the mark on the back of his hand glowed a dim violet, black blood dripping from it. The butler had shut his eyes tightly and let out what sounded like a low growl as his gums bled and his canines began to lengthen into fangs, his black nails tore through his white gloves now as razor sharp claws. He rolled onto his stomach, trying to push himself up onto his hands and knees as he hunched over in pain as two bones tore through the skin near his shoulder blades, the long bones were about 10 feet long each as they grew skin and inky black feathers that fell to his side limply. His shut eyes eventually snapped open, now glowing a bright red with slitted pupils as he sat up on his knees and opened his mouth, letting out a screech that echoed throughout the manor.

Within the master bedroom of the young Earl, Ciel was awoken from his slumber by the chilling sound. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he started to climb out of his bed to go find the source of the mysterious sound only to double over in pain, putting a hand over his left eye, feeling something start to drip from it. He quickly lit the candle that was at his bedside and ran to a mirror and saw that blood was trickling down the side of his face like tears. "What the hell!?" Ciel cried when he saw the contract on his eye had become warped and broken, it no longer looked like a pentagram anymore, all the pieces of the star was shattered like glass and scrambled. This had the Earl both worried and angry. He grabbed the candle and left his room, starting to make his way through the darkness of the mansion. Another screech echoed through the manor once again, startling Ciel as he came to a halt for a moment, questioning where that sound came from before he continued on his way.  
He soon made his way to the main staircase and saw a terrifying sight in the foyer causing his breath to hitch. A trail of blood led from the servants quarters into the dinning room. Ciel was very hesitant but he forced his body to move as he stepped onto the cold floor, avoiding the blood as he followed the trail into the dinning room, the stench of death causing him to cover both his nose and mouth as he saw Bardroy leaned against the wall, his body torn apart and mangled to beyond recognition. The only thing that allowed him to tell it was him was his blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Ciel gulped and continued walking, making his way to another hall way and seeing the same blood trail continue and a bloody Mey-rin on the floor, her eyes dilated and her arm seeming to reach out for someone to save her as tears that streamed down her cheeks mixed with the blood that pooled beneath her. The young earl continued walking, reaching the door that led to the kitchen and going to open it when he heard pained cries and growls come from the other side. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside, his eyes widening at the sight.

A dark figure had Finnian beneath it, a pair of clawed hands tearing and ripping apart his flesh as Finny clung to life, the monster devouring the boy as it let out low growls, it's black wings ruffling and a long-snake-like-tail whipped back and forth violently, knocking a few things off the counter, causing them to clatter to the floor loudly. This noise didn't disturb the monster from its meal as Finny soon stopped moving and the monster reached into his chest and pulled out his hear, tearing it away from muscles and veins. It opened it's mouth to reveal jagged and sharp teeth and a long-pointed-tongue as it swallowed the organ in one bite, licking its lips of any blood from its mouth.  
Ciel had no response for what happened, but all he wanted to do was get closer to see what this beast was. He started to step into the kitchen but the door made a loud creek causing the creatures head to snap over to him as a pair of red eyes focused in on him and before he knew it he was pinned down on the blood stained floor. Ciel was terrified as he stared up at the being. His wide eyes softened slightly but he still held fear in them as he asked with a stutter,"Se...Seba...Sebastian?"

The creature growling down at him flinched at the name and climbed off the earl. It put a hand on it's head before shaking it as it opened its large black wings and flew out the nearest window, shattering it. The being left Ciel on the ground, his white night gown stained with the blood of his servants, but he was still confused on what happened to butler.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Well everyone that was the first chapter of this new story and it happens to be the longest chapter I have every written, hopefully all my other chapters can come out like this. Anyways, I hope to see you all in the next chapter, ciao.**


End file.
